


Phil Is Not on Fire

by brookwrites



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2016!phan, Amazingphil - Freeform, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Daniel Howell - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, Phil Lester - Freeform, danisnotonfire - Freeform, dap, dnp, engaged!phan, phan proposal fic, phanfic, proposal fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 02:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookwrites/pseuds/brookwrites
Summary: Dan and Phil look back on eight amazing years of PINOF.





	Phil Is Not on Fire

~November 30, 2016~

Dan sat in his sofa crease on YouTube. He was taking a break, as he and Phil had just filmed and posted Phil is not on fire 8. He thought that since they had just posted the latest installment of the series, and since it was such a special occasion, he would rewatch all of the Phil is not on fires.

Dan watched his younger self read all the questions to Phil, as he looked at Phil, seeming mesmerized. He smiled at "Fetus Dan" and his "heart eyes". At the end of the video, Fetus Dan looked off into the distance, telling nothing but the truth. "This was the most fun I've ever had."

Dan's younger self turned to look at the camera, but within a second he was tackled to the floor. There was a jump cut, but Dan remembered exactly what had happened next.

Phil had smiled down at him, poking his tongue out of a gap in his teeth, the way Dan had seen him do through a screen, but never in person. Dan's mind went blank. He didn't know what to do. He'd never really thought much about his sexuality before, but he quite honestly enjoyed Phil's lips pressed against his, and he kissed back. The younger Dan knew this would be the beginning of a relationship that could last a lifetime.

Dan smiled, remembering his and Phil's first kiss, especially after such a huge time in their lives together. He was finally confident that his younger counterpart was right. Their relationship would last forever.

By the time Dan had finished his flashback, the video was over and the next one on the playlist he chose was beginning to play. Dan watched as his younger self heard Phil choose both Howell and Striker as his surname of choice. Of course, only one played on the screen, but both played in his head. He smiled as he and Phil reenacted Titanic, and as he created children-flavored ice cream. He reminisced as he read a comment saying he needed an abortion, and as Phil pulled a picture of Nick Jonas from his shirt. Those were good times.

The setting changed in the next video from Phil's old bedroom to their Manchester flat. Dan cringed at his horribly tanned skin and concerningly low pants. He did, however, get a laugh out of their helium bit. He watched himself shove an entire apple in his mouth. Tumblr enjoyed that one. 2011 was an interesting year.

Dan was sad watching the next video. 2012 was nothing but a cringe year. He tried not to think about it. The only time he smiled throughout the whole video was the time when someone sent a question for him. "I feel special," he had said.

"You are," Phil had responded. He felt special then and now. Dan was in a good mood, so he continued on without taking too much time to think about 2012. 

Dan smiled at a much happier version of himself in Phil is not on fire 5. He couldn't help but giggle as the slightly younger Dan visibly flung spit across Phil's bedroom when filming a slow motion video. He then smiled softly at Phil crossing his eyes during his slow motion bit. Phil was such a spork. He even cringed a bit at the memory of Phil blowing on his neck. Dan still didn't like people touching his neck. He watched the friend handshake he and Phil came up with, wishing he remembered that a few days ago when they were filming Phil is not on fire 8 and had to do it again. His favorite part, however, was watching Phil put on his horrible leather t-shirt and do the sexy end screen dance. Dan was laughing so loud that Phil looked at him quizzically as he passed Dan carrying a bowl of his cereal. Dan rolled his eyes at his housemate's cereal-stealing habits, but went back to his trip down memory lane.

He immediately remembered Phil is not on fire 6 as the one where they looked like they were kissing while Phil was drawing the cat whiskers on his face. Dan laughed at the Tumblr uproar that followed. He watched as he and Phil made jokes and laughed at each other with the same comfortable vibes they shared now. His favorite part was the lizards song. He had no clue at the time how extremely popular that would become. Well, he thought it was his favorite. Then he saw his bit with Timmy the Snake. He laughed so loud Phil came to check on him. Phil came in and sat down beside him. He noticed what Dan was watching and watched with him as the two switched shirts for the ending of Phil is not on fire 6.

The two cuddled together as they watched the next video. They laughed together as they watched their chips and salsa fanfic, and they cringed together as they watched Phil's stress mushroom explode all over them. The two enjoyed their trip down memory lane together, especially now that they associated the Phil is not on fires with such an important memory for the two of them.

They then played the final video on the playlist: Phil is not on fire 8. They had only posted it a day ago, but it already had over a million views. All the memories were still fresh in Dan's mind, so only one stuck out to him.

He had been asked to rummage through Phil's bedside drawer. At the time, he didn't understand why Phil was so upset when Dan did this, but when he opened the drawer, there was a small, black box inside. Dan ignored the box and pulled out some lip balm. He filmed the rest of the video with his mind still on nothing but the box. After filming, Dan asked Phil about the box and Phil came clean.

Finished with yet another flashback, Dan looked down at the ring on his finger. He cuddled up to his fiancee and said to him, "Thanks for 8 amazing years."


End file.
